


Pick Me Back Up

by Ziamslovechild



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Cute, Fluffy, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Zayn Malik - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamslovechild/pseuds/Ziamslovechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn drops into subspace and Liam knows exactly what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Me Back Up

**Author's Note:**

> So whenever some one plays with my hair I get super sleepy so this is what this is based on.

Zayn let out groan cumming for the fifth time.   
"Good boy" Liam praised but Liam realized Zayn had dropped and he had very little time to get everything ready for when he came up. Liam knew he had no more than 10 minutes shaking his head of the memory of the time he took too long. Zayn took a week to mend back together and it taught Liam how to be a better dom. Liam ran to the bathroom first and grabbed a face towel. He took the face towel and stuck it into the microwave for 2 minutes. He then grabbed some Oreos and gatorade knowing Zayn would be low on electrolytes. Liam had to know what was best for Zayn after a scene. Liam had to be the best rock a person coukd ask for.He took everything from the kitchen and ran to the closet. 7 minutes shit he was behind. He grabbed some extra blankets knowing his baby would be cold. 8 minutes okay. 2 minutes to change and get Zayn clothes. he set everything on Zany's night stand. He changed into Pjs knowing Zayn needed to see him as his boyfriend and not Sir. They always did scenes with Zayn naked and Liam in a suit since scenes usually didn't involve sex. It was a personal choice they made a long time ago. Then he grabbed one of his t-shirts for Zayn and some boxers. Everything was done with 20 seconds to spare. Zayn started to stir and his eyes fluttered open. He suddenly cowered into a ball and Zayn realized how hard this session really was for him.   
"Hi baby you did so good do you want some clothes?"   
" Yes please Li'," Zayn said cowering. Liam climbed in to bed slipping the t-shirt over Zayns head and slipping on the boxers. Zayn was child like after a scene but Liam liked it. That's why he's a dom because he likes to control others to protect them. Liam grabbed the towel draping it over Zayn's head. He felt Zayn's head to make sure he had no fever.   
"No fever, that's good" Liam muttered under his breath. He grabbed the oreos and gatorade handing Zayn the 5 cookies and opening the gatorade. He didn't want his baby moving a muscle.   
" You were so good today baby. Did exactly what I asked. I love you." Liam knew he needed the praise. Zayn was good at getting in his head after a scene.   
" Don't want it" Zayn said handing Liam the food back. Zayn had such lack of trust after sometimes he became defiant.   
" Zayn you will drink half this bottle and eat those cookies do you understand me," Liam said sternly. Zayn needed stern direct orders when this happened He needed no control over his decisions but sometimes Liam forgets that. Zayn drank half the bottle and ate the cookies and Liam pulled him into his side. Liam started stoking his hair knowing how much that calmed him. Zayns eyes Started to droop until he was completly serene. Liam smiled down at his baby. He could not beloeve how lucky he was to have him and with that they both drifted off to sleep happily.


End file.
